Ventajas & Desventajas De Ser Un Zombie
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: La vida como un zombie podía llegar a ser una bendición... o una completa maldición. El grupo Franchouchou pronto descubriría las ventajas y desventajas de ser un zombie.
1. Ventaja Número 1

**Los personajes de "Zombie Land Saga" NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 _Capítulos sin relación el uno con el otro. Los textos en cursivas son pensamientos. **¡** **Que disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión, buscaba un libro relacionado a escalas musicales, ejercicios de respiración y afinación.

–No sabía que teníamos una biblioteca tan grande – se dijo a sí misma, observando los grandes y extensos libreros.

Por difícil que fuera creerlo, Kotaro era alguien con conocimiento musical, por lo que pensando en el recién establecido grupo de idols, les encargó -a su manera- buscar libros que las instruyeran en el largo y duro camino de la música.

– _Al menos me hubiera dicho por cuál sección comenzar a buscar_ – el lugar era tan grande, que le tomaría un buen tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba.

Por supuesto, no todas necesitaban de libros tan básicos. Había las excepciones dentro del grupo como lo eran Ai y Junko. Sin embargo, el resto sí necesitaban esforzarse un poco más, y por ello su desquiciado manager les encargó aquella tarea.

La nombrada "Zombie número uno" caminó entre los libreros una y otra vez, hasta que después de mediodía perdida en ese lugar, por fin encontró el libro que buscaba, pero había un problema…

–No llego.

Su mano luchaba por tomarlo, pero sus dedos tan sólo lograban tocar el lomo.

–Es inútil – suspiró derrotada.

Paseó su mirada por los alrededores y logró ver una silla de madera. Rápidamente, corrió hacia el objeto para después llevarlo donde se encontraba el odioso libro.

–Por fin.

Puso un pie sobre la silla y luego se impulsó hasta subir por completo. Finalmente aquel tesoro en forma de libro polvoriento estaba a su alcance.

–Puedo ser un zombie, pero no soy tonta.

Sakura sonrió complacida tras decir esas palabras y después se dispuso a tomar el libro, hasta que de pronto escuchó algo extraño.

¡Crack!

Con sumo terror instaló su mirada en la silla bajo sus pies, notando cómo las grietas en la madera se hacían más y más grandes.

–… ¿Eh? – rió nerviosa.

La vieja madera cedió, provocando la caída de Sakura.

–Duele.

Se sentó, recuperándose del reciente accidente. Posó su mirada en la silla -o en lo que quedaba de ella- y se percató de lo desgastada que se encontraba en las bases.

–¿Todo está podrido en este lugar? – su razonamiento no tardó en recordarle que era un zombie, por lógica, esa pequeña frase la incluía a ella.

Se levantó y de nuevo intentó alcanzar el libro. Dio saltos, utilizó trozos de la silla que tenía, incluso utilizó otros libros para intentar tirar el que necesitaba, pero nada funcionó.

–¡Esto es inútil! – frustrada, arrojó el libro que tenía en mano hacia arriba. Desgraciadamente, la gravedad hizo su trabajo y terminó golpeándola en la cabeza.

–Ay…

De pronto, una gran idea surcó la tormentosa mente de la zombie adolescente.

–¡Por fin lo tengo! –celebró.

Se había quitado uno de sus brazos para usarlo y poder llegar a tomar el libro que tantos problemas le había causado.

–Parece que ser un zombie tiene sus ventajas – sonrió.

* * *

 _Ok, la idea de esto surgió a partir del hecho que son zombies. Por lo tanto, quería un poco de "realismo" y pensé en incluir las cosas buenas y malas de su vida después de la muerte._

 _En fin, serán capítulos cortos y por el momento no hay un número exacto de cuántos haré. Supongo que mientras más se me ocurran, más tardará xD_

 _Espero les haya gustado, nos leeremos en próximo capítulo! :D_


	2. Ventaja 2: No Hay Dolor

Era de noche, las diez en punto para ser exactos. Las calles oscuras y desoladas del barrio hacían juego con la tenebrosa mansión que sobresalía de entre las demás casas.

Era la noche perfecta… para que las zombie idols pasaran un tiempo recreativo.

Lily se divertía entre los juegos que había en compañía de Yugiri, mientras que Tae corría tras Junko con la intención de morderla. Ai simplemente se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas, disfrutando en silencio del ambiente.

–¡Ve por ella! – Saki lanzó una pelota a Sakura, mientras Romero intentaba robarla.

Ella la recibió y antes que el perro se lanzara hacia ella, mandó la pelota de vuelta a la zombie rubia.

Sí, todo era absoluta paz y tranquilidad entre ellas, hasta qué…

–¡AAH!

Las demás voltearon instantáneamente ante el grito, topándose con Saki arrodillada en el suelo sin su brazo, Romero se lo había arrancado por completo.

–¡Sa…Saki chan!

Las demás miraban horrorizadas como su líder se retorcía… pero de la risa.

–¿Eh? – Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, mientras que Junko se desmayó por la impresión.

–No… No puedo – reía sin parar, girando en el suelo con su única mano en el estómago. –, La expresión en sus caras… ¡esto es legendario!

–¡Eso no es gracioso, Saki chan! – Lily infló sus mejillas, claramente molesta.

– _Esa es nuestra líder…_ – pensó Ai, sarcásticamente.

La rubia se levantó, secándose las lágrimas que habían salido por tanto reír.

–Vamos, claro que lo es. ¡Somos Zombies! No podemos sentir dolor, ni nada – sonrió, extrañamente orgullosa de ello.

–Tiene razón – agregó Yugiri, pensativa.

–Eh… Saki chan…

–¿Qué, Sakura? Si me vas a reclamar tú también, te la rajo.

–No… Romero se llevó tu brazo – señaló, percatándose que el perro ya no estaba ahí.

–¡¿Ha?! Vuelve aquí, perro del demonio.

Las demás sólo rieron, ahora sí resultaba gracioso.


	3. Desventaja 1: Dependencia

Era un día caluroso, la temperatura sobre Saga había alcanzado unos sorprendentes 38 grados, provocando que se sintiera como en el mismo infierno.

Con el calor sofocando a cada habitante, una campana milagrosa resonaba en las calles como si fuera la bendición de los dioses.

–¡Helados! – exclamó Lily sonriente, captando la atención de sus compañeras no muertas.

El sonido de la campanilla acercándose ilusionó a las integrantes del grupo. Si había algo que cualquier persona anhelaría en un día así, eso era un helado.

Impulsadas por la necesidad de refrescarse, corrieron por los pasillos de la mansión hacia la puerta, ignorando algo muy importante.

–¿A dónde creen que van?

Kotaro se interponía entre ellas y la puerta de la mansión. Sus gafas oscuras ocultaban su seria mirada, pero los brazos cruzados daban la señal de que por ningún motivo las dejaría salir.

–Kotaro San, nosotras…

–Vamos por un helado, ¡no estorbes, cuatro ojos! – amenazó la motorista, adelantándose a Sakura.

–¿Eh? – sonrió a manera de burla. – ¿Las zombies zopencas creen que pueden salir así nada más para comprar un helado?

El tono burlesco irritaba a Saki en gran medida, mientras que para el resto de chicas parecía ridículo y estúpido.

–Pero…

–¡No pueden salir! ¿Acaso son idiotas? ¿Se les olvida que son unos putrefactos zombies, Sakura?

–Pero yo quiero mi helado – Lily hizo puchero.

–Ow, lo siento, Pero… ¡Ya están muertas! No necesitan nada de eso, nada más que bañarse para que no apesten peor de lo que ya lo hacen.

La mirada de la zombie menor se cristalizó, enfureciendo a las demás chicas como Ai, Saki y Yugiri.

Una fuerte bofetada de la cortesana hizo dar vueltas a Kotaro, terminando por caer al piso.

–¿Ha?

Levantó su mirada estando aún en el suelo, solo para toparse con la amenazante expresión de las chicas zombies a punto de golpearlo.

–Kotaro Han, entenderás que a veces, hay que hacer excepciones…

–Por las malas – Saki tronó sus nudillos, mientras Ai sacaba una barra de pan francés tan duro como una roca.

–¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir.

30 minutos después…

–¡Es delicioso!

–La renacuaja tiene razón.

Lyli degustaba su helado de coco, mientras la rubia saboreaba uno de vainilla. Junko y Ai prefirieron el chocolate, Yugiri descubrió que incluso existía uno de café, por lo que decidió probarlo. Tae tenía uno de fresa al igual que Sakura, todo era felicidad al final.

–Muchas gracias por ir a comprar el helado en nuestro lugar, Kotaro san – sonrió la zombie 1.

El mánager tenía las mejillas hinchadas por los golpes que recibió, además de que sus gafas ahora estaban agrietadas.

–Hay más en el refrigerador, prepárense para trabajar porque de nuevo nos quedamos sin dinero.

Tras decir aquellas palabras que sonaron como advertencia, se retiró del lugar a paso tranquilo.

–Cla…Claro…

* * *

 **Guest:** _Gracias por el comentario, me alegra saber que a alguien le gustó el ff después de todo :D_


	4. Desventaja 2: Modo Incógnito

–¡Hey! ¿Aún no están listas?

Saki comenzaba a impacientarse, habían conseguido convencer a Kotaro de que las dejara salir de paseo por los alrededores. La realidad era que lo habían noqueado después de discutir, pero eso daba lo mismo si llevaban el maquillaje y nadie las descubría, ¿no?

La líder de Franchochou vestía su clásica chaqueta, pantalones negros, una bufanda roja y una gorra. Tenía su cabello suelto, algo que se veía rara vez, exceptuando en la hora de dormir.

El tiempo en Saga era helado, una tormenta nevada había estado azotando el lugar durante tres días seguidos, eso les había dado trabajo a las chicas, ya que Kotaro las obligó a desenterrar las puertas de la mansión. El paseo sería su recompensa.

– _Si no están aquí en cinco minutos, se las voy a rajar…_ – pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon los pasos de sus compañeras acercándose.

–Por fin, ya era hora de que… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?

Sus ojos casi abandonaron las cuencas al ver a Sakura vestida como Santa, a Lily como un duende navideño, Tae simulaba ser un reno, y lo más extraño, es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde diablos habían conseguido un trineo.

–Sentimos la demora, Saki chan, colocarse este atuendo lleva algo de tiempo – rió la peli roja, sin captar la primera impresión de su compañera.

–¡Nos vemos increíble!

Tae asintió, colocando a Lily en su espalda en señal de apoyo.

–¿Hablan en serio? – preguntó la ex motociclista. –, Como sea, ¿Dónde están Ai y Junko?

–Ya estamos listas.

La cara de las chicas quedó en shock al notar a las recién llegadas.

Junko vestía normal, un abrigo color azul oscuro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, acompañado de una bufanda blanca al igual que su pantalón y calzaba botas color café. La cuestión era, que parecía lo que fue en su época dorada, una celebridad que deslumbraría a cualquiera.

Ai vestía un abrigo color café con pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. El problema era que llamaría por completo la atención, ya que el resto del conjunto consistía de lentes oscuros, un cubre bocas e incluso, un gorro para el frío.

–¿EH?

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ai.

–¿De verdad preguntas eso? – respondió Saki, con una gotita cayéndole.

–Esto me trae buenos recuerdos – Junko habló apenas audible, su timidez era el toque final en ella.

–¿Qué te preocupa, Saki chan?

–Lily tiene razón, usualmente es Sakura la que se pone así – insistió Mizuno.

La rubia rió, no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

–Somos un fracaso intentando no llamar la atención. De acuerdo, ¡Vamos! He visto algunas colinas donde podemos probar ese trineo.

–¡Yay! – celebró Lily junto con Tae.

–Un momento, ¿dónde está Yugiri? – preguntó Sakura.

–Dijo que se quedaría para comprobar que no matamos a ese inútil – dijo Ai, con especial enfoque en la palabra despectiva.

–Ya veo, entonces, ¡Andando! – señaló Saki la puerta, como si la aventura de sus vidas estuviera por comenzar. Abrió la puerta pero…

–¿Ha? ¿Qué es esto?

En ese momento, todas se vieron atrapadas por una avalancha de nieve que había bloqueado la puerta. Mientras se estaban arreglando, la tormenta había empeorado hasta el punto de bloquear su única salida.

Una hora más tarde…

" _Se le comunica a la población en general que se resguarden en sus hogares, el ojo de la tormenta se encuentra sobre Saga en este momento, esta condición permanecerá por las próximas veinticuatro horas…"_

Kotaro observaba el televisor, mientras disfrutaba una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Envuelto por una cómoda y calientita manta, era imposible que los efectos del frío lo atormentaran, es más, todo en ese momento era perfecto.

–¡Oye! ¡Sácanos de aquí, estúpido cuatro ojos! – gritó Saki, atrapada en un gran bloque de hielo junto con sus compañeras.

–Yo quería salir en trineo – lamentó Lily.

–Ko…Kotaro san, ¿No está mo…molesto, ¿verdad?

El mánager dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando salir un "Ah" al final.

Se levantó y se colocó frente a las zombies atrapadas. Parecían paletas gigantes con relleno de zombie.

–¿Cómo?, ¿LAS ZOMBIES ZOPENCAS PENSARON QUE PODRÍAN ESCAPAR ASÍ DE FÁCIL? ¿NO PUEDEN ESCAPAR DE SUS ATAÚDES? ¡SE QUEDARÁN AHÍ HASTA QUE EL HIELO SE DERRITA!

Después de burlarse y recibir miradas asesinas de Saki y Ai procedió a retirarse.

–¡Ya verás, cuatro ojos!, ¡Cuando salga de aquí te la voy a rajar!

* * *

 **viruz pirata:** _Gracias por el apoyo, en verdad. Y es una buena idea xd pensaré como plasmarla más adelante :)_

 **Guest:** _Ciertamente ganó la nieve xd pero en este capítulo ya tuvo su venganza el desgraciado jaja gracias por el poyo n.n_

 _De igual forma, gracias por los fav/follow :3_


	5. Ventaja 3: Sin Miedo A La Muerte

–Sa…Saki chan, ¿estás segura de esto?

–¡No te preocupes, Sakura! Lo he hecho un millón de veces.

La peli roja tragó fuerte al ver la gran montaña de nieve desde la que pretendía deslizarse con su compañera.

–Eso no me tranquiliza precisamente…

–Bien, ¡Aquí vamos!

–No, espera, me retracto quiero ¡BAJAR!

Saki se lanzó enérgicamente dirigiendo el trineo que habían conseguido, las demás chicas esperaban bajo la montaña por si algo sucedía.

–¡Yahoo! ¿No es increíble, Sakura? – pudo ver cómo su compañera zombie estaba más azul de lo normal. –, ¿Eh?

–Creo que voy a vomitar – rodó los ojos tambaleándose.

–¡Debiste decirme que padecías de algo como esto! – reprochó la ex motociclista.

–Por eso quería bajarme.

–Maldición, aguanta un poco ya…

Repentinamente Sakura cayó del trineo, rodando a gran velocidad, formando una gran bola de nieve.

–¡Carajo!

En la base de la montaña…

–¿Realmente fue buena idea dejarlas hacer esto? – preguntó Ai.

–Sakura fue con ella, todo debería estar bien – comentó la albina.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la menor de todas las idols, notando la gran bola de nieve que descendía a gran velocidad persiguiendo a…

–¡Saki!

–¡Largo del camino! – gritaba la rubia.

Los ojos de todas casi abandonan sus cuencas antes de intentar escapar. Eventualmente el trineo las alcanzó y atropelló a cada una.

–¡Maldición! – finalmente, todo culminó en la base de un árbol.

Sakura y sus demás compañeras se encontraban esparcidas por todo el camino que trazó el trineo.

–¡Eso fue muy chido! Hay que hacerlo de nuevo.

–¡NO! – exclamaron al unísono.


	6. Ventaja 4: Disfraz Instantáneo

Las fechas entre noviembre y octubre tienden a ser las más tenebrosas. El motivo son las celebraciones a los muertos en algunos países, o el conocido día de brujas.

Para las Zombie idols, el ambiente tenebroso que se había apoderado de todo Saga era perfecto para…

–¡Pedir dulces!

Lily sonreía de lado a lado, disfrazada como una pequeña hada. Tae la secundó, balbuceando algo incomprensible, como siempre.

–Es una hermosa noche. – Sakura paseó su mirada por el firmamento. La luna llena brillaba intensamente acompañada por las estrellas.

–Al menos ese inútil nos ha dejado salir. – Ai apareció en compañía de Junko, disfrazadas como una bruja y un duende.

–El disfraz de enfermera te queda bien, Sakura san.

–¿Tú crees? – preguntó avergonzada.

–¡Claro! – Saki apareció de forma repentina. –, Gracias a ese disfraz se puede apreciar mejor tu gran pecho.

–¿Q…Qué?

El ambiente se tornó incómodo, hasta que la risa de la ex líder de Dorami rompió el silencio.

–¡Es broma!

– _¿Qué parte de eso fue divertido?_ – pensó Mizuno.

–¿Dónde está tu disfraz, Líder?

–¿Huh? Yo no necesito de esas cosas para dar miedo, Junko.

Saki sonrió sombríamente, inquietando un poco a sus compañeras.

–Comparto su forma de pensar, líder.

–¿Tú también, Yugiri san? – preguntó Sakura, observando que vestía como de costumbre.

–Pero, no se ve aterrado…

Una fuerte cachetada silenció el comentario de Ai, terminando en el suelo.

–Sí, definitivamente es aterradora. – confirmó Junko, a lo que las demás asintieron.

–Vamos, quiero dulces. – Lily hizo un tierno puchero.

–¡Sí!

De esa manera, las chicas dieron un recorrido por las principales calles de Saga, recolectando una gran cantidad de golosinas, lo suficiente como para tener caries.

–¡Está siendo una noche espléndida!

–¿De dónde sacaste tantas golosinas, Saki chan?

Sakura y las demás no lo entendían, habían pasado por casi el mismo número de casas.

–Es un secreto. – sonrió la rubia. – _Si supieran que mi disfraz hizo correr a unas pocas personas y casualmente dejaron caer su bolsa de dulces._

–Ignorando eso, debo concordar en que está siendo una noche divertida.

Ai sonrió, rememorando las cosas que solía hacer estas fechas cuando aún vivía.

–Sí, me he divertido mucho. Cuando estaba viva, no podía salir así y tampoco tenía con quién.

–Ahora nos tienes a nosotras, Junko chan – Sakura la tomó de las manos, avergonzandola.

–Sí.

Repentinamente, una gota de agua cayó en la nariz de Tae. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo cubierto ahora por densas nubes.

Otra gota cayó, esta vez golpeando el rostro de Yugiri.

–Parece que lloverá pronto.

–¿Cómo?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al grupo de nubes que cubría la luz de luna y el cielo en su totalidad.

–Deberíamos volver antes de que llueva. – sugirió Ai.

–Vamos, sería terrible que el maquillaje se cayera aquí.

Como si Sakura lo hubiera invocado, la lluvia cayó sobre ellas, deshaciéndose del maquillaje que cubría sus cuerpos. El tono azulado de su piel se volvió visible, las profundas cicatrices que tenían por lo trágico de sus muertes relució. Por si la apariencia no fuera suficiente, sus trajes quedaron manchados por el maquillaje, transformando la dulce apariencia de un hada en un macabro zombie con alas.

–¡Ma…Maldición!

El grupo entero emprendió su huida, cuidando que sus rostros no se vieran.

–¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!

Esa voz tras las dejó como piedras, debían regresar a la mansión tan pronto como fuera posible, pero el destino parecía haberse ensañado con ellas.

–¿S…Sí? – preguntó Sakura, dándole la espalda a quien les llamó.

–¿Qué hacen? Deberían cubrirse de la lluvia, bajo esa casa hay espacio.

–No, gracias, nosotras ya nos íbamos.

–Pero podrían pescar un resfriado.

–En verdad, no se preocupe. – insistió Sakura.

–Pero…

–¡Hey! ¿Acaso no sabes cuándo rendirte? Te la voy a rajar.

Saki explotó, volteándose para amenazar al molesto intruso.

–¡Saki chan!

–¡¿Eh?!

El pobre chico se asustó al ver al grupo de Zombies con el que trataba.

– _Kotaro san nos va a matar… de nuevo._

–¡Qué disfraces tan sorprendentes! Ni siquiera con la lluvia se deshace el maquillaje.

Incredulidad, alivio y otras emociones son lo que cada una de ellas sentía, era una suerte que el día ameritaba disfrazarse.

–Ah, muchas gra…

Una pala noqueó al chico, dejándolas impactadas por un breve instante.

–Vamos a la mansión, ahora mismo.

–Ko…Kotaro San…

–La camioneta está cerca, vamos. – insistió, demasiado tranquilo.

–¿Quién eres tú? El imbécil cuatro ojos siempre se la pasa gritando. – Dijo Saki.

Bajo la lluvia, en una noche tan oscura como las profundidades del abismo oceánico, Kotaro guardó silencio.

– _Oh no, aquí viene._ – pensó Ai.

Junko sólo se escudó tras de Sakura, mientras Lily lo hizo tras de Yugiri.

–¿ES QUE SON ZOPENCAS? NO PUEDEN NI SIQUIERA OCULTAR SU IDENTIDAD. SU NIVEL DE IDIOTEZ NO TIENE LÍMITE…

El sermón continuó y continuó, insultos acompañados de expresiones sobreactuadas y exageradas.

–Este bastardo…

–¡Espera! ¡Saki chan!

La advertencia de la peli roja llegó demasiado tarde, pues Kotaro había sido noqueado con la misma pala que llevaba consigo.

Se miraron entre sí, la una a la otra antes de discutir lo que harían.

–¿Alguien sabe conducir?


End file.
